


209 & 210

by darkness_prince_dan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Neighbors, Phan AU, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness_prince_dan/pseuds/darkness_prince_dan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil share a paper thin wall between their flats and learn a lot about each other before even properly talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	209 & 210

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why but this is my most popular fic on tumblr...

At first the shitty flat Phil moves into doesn’t seem so bad. There’s not much space in 209 – only one room, a kitchen and a bathroom, - and the walls seem to be made of cardboard because he can hear what’s happening in the flat on the other side of his kitchen. But it’s the only place he can afford on his minimum wage job since London happens to be extremely expensive. Phil’s starting his academic career anew after changing his university and major. For now London seems too crowded and too noisy and he’s here all alone while in Manchester he had a bunch of friends supporting him and had already accustomed to his surroundings. But Phil likes a challenge even though everyone said it was a bit drastic of a change. For the first time in his life he’s free to do whatever he likes whenever he likes, apart from work and the upcoming studies but that’s beside the point. It’s terrifying and exciting at the same time; he loves it.

The bliss doesn’t last long, however. Phil has lived in his flat for all of a week when a guy moves into the apartment next door. Being the stand-up guy he is, Phil lends the brunet a hand carrying in boxes whilst getting to know him. Dan seems brilliant: hilarious and charming and gorgeous and Phil wants to poke the dimple that appears on his cheek when the brunet laughs wholeheartedly.

Trouble begins when Phil has to get up to go to work at 5 a.m. and Dan paces on the other side of the wall they share and keeps mumbling to himself all night long. It’s only the first day, Phil says to himself when he drags his sleep deprived form to work, he can excuse the guy this one time. But Phil’s wrong and it’s not only this one time and not the only annoying thing Dan does.

Over the course of two months Phil gets to know Dan immensely well without even talking to him that much. The brunet is extremely versed in the art of being a pain to his neighbours. He plays the same ten songs over and over mostly at an ungodly hour of 2 a.m. (Phil buys him a set of headphones and leaves them at his door, Dan never uses them). He watches ‘Friends’ on repeat and his hyena laugh rings through Phil’s flat (soon Phil starts watching the show with Dan, turning it on at the same time as the brunet, and catches himself smiling when he hears Dan laughing). He somehow acquires a rickety piano that Phil helps him stuff into the limited space of Dan’s flat and now plays the ten songs on it (Phil has to admit that Dan is quite good at that but one evening he shouts at him to learn something new, Dan does). At around midnight he plays lullabies for some reason but Phil doesn’t complain, they help him fall asleep. He fights with his girlfriend a lot (Phil’s sorry for Dan’s plates she smashes when she’s extremely angry). He drinks too much coffee and complains about it while pacing back and forth when he can’t sleep. He hums while doing chores (it’s mostly theme songs of various TV shows, Phil finds they have similar taste in those). After a while Phil starts thinking that Dan might not be that annoying after all and that he might even be crushing on the guy.

However, regardless of Phil’s vast knowledge on Dan, he still can’t muster up the courage to talk to him normally. They say ‘hi’ to each other as they meet in the hallway. Phil even signs for Dan’s package one time when the brunet’s not home. When Phil brings it over the same evening, he only manages to stutter some nonsense about how he likes Dan playing the piano  before running away and hiding under the blankets. They get to talking once when Phil gets back from work at the same time as Dan comes home from the store. Dan confides in Phil that he’s shit at cooking and eats only pre-prepared meals. Phil suggests that Dan could come over for dinner sometime but they don’t make definite plans and that never happens. Phil’s quite upset because of that but doesn’t lose hope.

***

Dan rents a flat on his own when he’s twenty and still has no idea how to be an adult. The 210 is shitty with paper thin walls and so little space that he doesn’t know how all his crap will fit there. But it’s all he can afford for now and it’s his. Besides, he’s in London living the dream of becoming an actor; he’s happier than he’s ever been. The city still scares him a bit, especially since he doesn’t really know anyone here so he tries to make friends. A girl from his theatre quickly takes a liking to him and they rehearse at his flat quite a lot. Though, it’s rather annoying when she gets too into the play and decides that her character should smash Dan’s dishes when in a jealous rage. Afterwards Dan sweeps the remains of the plate listening to her promise to buy him a new one which she never does.

However, the most interesting person, Dan finds, lives next door to him. When Dan’s moving in, this unearthly being with a happiness radiating smile named Phil volunteers to carry boxes and chats with Dan absentmindedly. The brunet thinks that he’s never met such an intelligent and fascinating person. It also doesn’t hurt that Phil’s extremely attractive and has the ability to completely entice Dan, making him forget anything else exists. That’s what he gets after only a couple of hours conversing with the black-haired guy but it’s enough to get Dan hooked.

A couple months pass and Dan feels like he gets to know his neighbour extremely well. The brunet is truly grateful for the cardboard walls that let him find out more about the blue eyed carved out of marble godlike creature living on the other side of the only room Dan’s got. Yes, it might be a bit on the stalkerish side but Dan can’t help himself. He starts noticing even the most insignificant things about Phil. For example, how he repeats his learning material out loud (Dan has no idea what he’ll do with the knowledge of all the skull bones names in Latin but Phil has said it so many times that it got ingrained into Dan’s brain too). How he takes extremely long showers (Dan totally doesn’t imagine him standing there naked in a steam filled room). How he watches anime in Japanese (Dan thinks he’s got subtitles on but who’s to say Phil’s not fluent in Japanese?). How he sings out loud but always changes the lyrics to something completely random (Dan finds it endearing if a bit annoying when he himself knows the words). How he goes to sleep at around midnight on weekdays (Dan’s not a creep, he knows this because that’s when all goes quiet in Phil’s flat) so Dan plays several lullabies at that time wishfully thinking it will help Phil sleep. How he squeaks adorably when something goes wrong (Dan’s heard him smash a dish or two on more than one occasion). How he talks to his mum on the phone at least once a week (Dan gets all the scoop about what Phil’s been up to this way). How he watches animal videos and giggles to himself (Dan smirks when he hears it, Phil’s laugh never fails to brighten his day). Soon Dan thinks he’s starting to fall for the guy.

Nevertheless, it’s not so easy for Dan to talk to Phil. They do greet each other in the hallway and every time Dan wants to start a conversation, maybe ask Phil if he’s enjoying the new artist he’s been listening to, but that sounds too creepy so he stops himself. One time Phil brings over a package he took for Dan while the brunet was out. They make small talk, Phil praises Dan’s ability to play the piano and Dan gets all flustered managing to barely stumble over a ‘thanks’ before red splotches appear on his face. There’s also one time when they both get back at the same time and Dan somehow manages to start an actual conversation with the celestial being in front of him (Dan feels like ‘celestial being’ still perfectly describes Phil and is not such a mouthful as ‘the blue eyed carved out of marble godlike creature’). The brunet embarrassedly admits to not being able to cook and is greatly surprised and flattered when Phil invites him to his place for dinner sometime. However, they don’t set a date and it never happens which disappoints Dan more than it should. He doesn’t give up hope, though.

***

It’s an October afternoon when Phil decides to bake some cupcakes whilst taking a break from studying for his mid-terms. The tiny window in his kitchen lets in the warm oranges and golds of the fading autumnal sun. When it disappears over the horizon and takes all the luminescence with it, Phil turns on the light so he wouldn’t accidentally put salt into the batter instead of sugar. The glow of the incandescent bulb is too artificial and too bright; he liked the soft tinges of the sun more. As it gets darker outside, the window turns into a mirror reflecting every move Phil makes and hiding from him all that happens outside. Thus he doesn’t notice how storm clouds obscure the sky slowly but surely and only when fat heavy raindrops splatter loudly against the glass does he glance outside. There’s nothing to see, of course, only the image of himself in glasses with the fringe swept aside and a trail of flour on his cheek. But his concentration is broken and now he can hear the shouts in 210.

They’re fighting about the usual. Dishes are broken and doors are slammed, this time it seems final. Phil feels for Dan but he can’t not be secretly happy that now he might be single and Phil might have an actual chance with him. The ding of the oven reminds him of the cupcakes and a plan forms in Phil’s mind. Ten minutes later he’s already knocking on Dan’s door, holding a plate of cakes firmly in his grasp while repeating to himself that this is just a friendly visit from a neighbour and he doesn’t have to be so nervous.

“Phil,” Dan greets him with the brightest smile on his face, Phil thought he’d be devastated over the breakup but he decides that’s irrelevant as long as he can enjoy Dan’s genuine grin.

“Hey,” Phil returns and they stand there awkwardly for a couple seconds just staring each other in the eyes before Dan invites him in.

Dan’s flat hasn’t changed since Phil helped him cram the piano into the room. The brunet still doesn’t have a normal bed, just a mattress pushed against the left wall, the one that he shares with Phil. There is a heap of unpacked boxes behind it. The piano is on the left as well, a desk with a laptop on it sits in front of the only window, on the right there’s a wardrobe and piles upon piles of books, DVDs, CDs and even vinyls, a shaggy carpet is in the middle with a few cushions thrown on it. The set up provides ultimate room for pacing in the middle of the night.

“Um,” Dan turns to Phil, eyes flitting across the room. “What brings you here?” He cracks a timid smile.

“I brought cakes,” Phil answers at once a bit too loud and enthusiastic, extending the plate.

“Okay,” Dan giggles lightly, tension dissipating.

“Sorry,” the other says at a more reasonable volume, biting his lip. “It’s just, I overheard you fighting with your girlfriend and thought you’d like some cupcakes cuz who doesn’t like them, right?” He laughs nervously, he’s talking nonsense and he knows it but can’t stop himself. “Not that I made them especially for you. I already baked them when –”

“Phil, it’s alright, really,” thank god Dan stops his rambling and is still smiling. He takes the plate thanking Phil. “But that wasn’t my girlfriend,” he clarifies leading Phil to the kitchen. “We were just rehearsing for a play we’re both in. She gets a bit too into it,” the brunet puts the plate on a small table and opens up a cupboard.

“Oh,” Phil stops in the doorway since the kitchen is not really suitable for two people to be there at once. Dan keeps opening up cupboards, searching for something. “Then sorry about that too,” he rubs at the nape of his neck; when will he be able to not make a fool out of himself in front of pretty boys?

Dan just waves his hand, sticking his head into the last cabinet.

“It’s fine,” he mumbles into it then turns to Phil. “She broke the last of my cups,” he says making a face. “I would totally offer you tea or something but you’d have to literally drink it out of the kettle.”

“We could go to mine then?” Phil offers hopefully. “I’ve got even more cupcakes there too,” he tries to sweeten the deal. But he needn’t worry, Dan’s already on board with that plan.

***

The rain becomes heavier in seconds. All Dan can hear when he enters Phil’s flat is the splatter of drops against the windows. Lightning illuminates the room before Phil has a chance to turn on the light. Thunder soon follows rumbling and grumbling as if complaining. Dan notices something on the ceiling and instinctively catches Phil’s hand which is reaching for the light switch.

“That’s so nice,” the brunet says going further into the room.

He stands by Phil’s bed that’s acting as a sofa on the right side of the room, staring at the constellations glowing in the dark. Fairy lights are on and twinkling, wrapped around the metal headboard of the bed. There’s also a desk in front of the window, just like at Dan’s, but Phil’s is covered in textbooks and sheets of paper with colour coded notes, a corner of a laptop peeks out from under them. A TV is just in front of the bed, by the left wall that’s covered in shelves stocked with DVDs, CDs, books and other random trinkets. Phil’s even got a rug similar to Dan’s in the middle of the room, a coffee table stands atop it with several mugs, magazines and even a succulent on it. Phil, apparently, had more time than Dan to set up his flat.

“Yeah, I don’t know, I thought they’d look pretty,” Phil comments kind of nervously, standing close to Dan and glancing at the plastic stars stuck to his ceiling.

The brunet looks at the other and understands why Phil’s a bit fidgety. So fascinated with the neon green stars, he didn’t even let go of Phil’s hand from before. After realising that, Dan wants to smack himself up the head and groans internally. Now it’s just awkward as he’s got his fingers tangled with this celestial being without having any idea if the guy likes him back.

“Um, so,” Dan stammers out. “Are they arranged somehow or is it random?”

“They’re in constellations,” Phil answers slowly. He discreetly lets go of Dan’s hand and the brunet bites his lip regretfully. But Phil stands behind him, hands on Dan’s hips as he guides the brunet to turn sideways to the bed and face the door. “You can’t really distinguish them unless you’re standing like this,” the ethereal boy explains and Dan has to fight the urge to lean back into him.

Dan looks at the stars this way and thinks that he might as well stare at the real sky since he has no idea where which constellation is.

“Could you maybe guide me through them?” He asks turning back to Phil slightly.

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” the other responds enthusiastically. “It would be better if we lied down, though,” he adds.

The unsteady heartbeat in Dan’s ears overpowers any other sound and the rain becomes only a faint distraction. Butterflies in his stomach don’t really feel that pleasant; Dan’s never been good at being around his crushes. The brunet has no idea what he answers to Phil’s suggestion but after a few seconds he and that wonderful godly being are touching from shoulder to hip lying on the small bed.

“That’s Draco,” Phil whispers for some reason, pointing a finger at the ceiling and tracing invisible lines. “Or Dragon. Thousands of years ago it used to have the pole star but since then the pole shifted and now the Big Dipper has the pole star. It’s right next to Draco,” he rambles on, indicating the constellations.

Dan stares at him up close and thinks how he knows him but at the same time doesn’t know him at all. He’s familiar with Phil’s weekday routine, he could discern his laugh from hundreds of others, he knows what his favourite song at the moment is but he still has so much to learn by actually conversing with the guy.

“Which one was it again?” The brunet murmurs, keeping the quiet tone Phil’s set. He sidles a millimetre closer to the guy of his dreams even though that’s hardly necessary or possible.

Phil smirks still staring straight at the ceiling. They’re both starting to feel braver and more comfortable around each other. He finds Dan’s hand, twines their fingers and lifts their arms.

“This one, see?” The otherworldly creature is painting shapes in the air but all of Dan’s attention is focused on the movement of his lips, on how the fairy lights reflect in his eyes. “Dan, you’re not even looking,” Phil laughs and the brunet grins. “Do you want me to explain this to you or not?”

_No, I want you to kiss me_ , Dan thinks but out loud says an ‘I do’ and turns his head to the ceiling.

After a good twenty minutes Phil’s finally done with the constellations. Dan doesn’t remember jack but Phil’s voice is soothing and he feels like he can fall asleep right here and right now.

“And here I thought you were only vastly knowledgeable in bone names,” Dan comments.

“How did you?..” Phil trails looking all confused.

“You kept repeating them out loud,” Dan smiles shrugging slightly. “But I guess it worked if you got an A on your test last week,” he adds casually, eyes flitting over the glowing stars.

“You listen to my phone conversations?” Phil lifts an eyebrow. “That’s a real breach of privacy, Dan,” he chastises jokingly, a smirk tugging at his lips.

“Oh, and you shouting at me to learn new songs to play isn’t?” The brunet turns to him.

“A guy can listen to the same ten songs only for so long,” Phil responds to the accusation. Their fingers are still intertwined, Phil’s drawing circles with his thumb on Dan’s skin.

“Don’t get me started on the same songs,” Dan rolls his eyes. “Would it kill you to sing something else than ‘Toxic’? And with correct lyrics for once.”

“I’ll do that when you stop pacing and mumbling in the middle of the night. You should really drink less coffee.”

“Says the guy obsessed with anime. And if anything you talking in your sleep is the real distraction.”

“I talk in my sleep?” Phil turns on his side, propping his head on his hand and facing Dan.

“Mmm, yeah,” the brunet hums. “You keep repeating my name. Like, you’re all breathy and moany and it’s just ‘Dan’ and all sorts of obscenities.”

“Idiot,” Phil laughs pushing at Dan’s shoulder.

“No, I’m dead serious. Want me to impersonate it?” He asks lifting his eyebrows and fighting the oncoming laughter. Phil doesn’t get a chance to answer as his name falls off Dan’s lips in a sultry tone. The brunet gets louder, throwing in some swears and commands for good measure, and Phil turns a darker shade of red.

“Stop that,” he squeaks adorably, putting a hand over Dan’s mouth, and then they’re both giggling uncontrollably.

The rain dissipates after an hour or so. Wind howls in trees whose branches scrape against the window. The air gets colder by the minute and icicles of frost adorn every available surface. Neither of them cares about any of it, however. They’re sitting on the bed, Phil’s drawing stars on Dan’s forearm with a blue pen and connecting them with a black one into constellations before writing the names of each one next to it. The brunet’s telling him about the production he’s in and invites Phil to come to the play when it’s finally finished, Phil says he can’t wait to see Dan perform.

“What’s this one?” Dan asks trying not to squirm as the pen glides over his skin, tickling it.

“That’s Leo,” Phil responds all focused on the task. Dan’s quite impressed that he’s drawing all this without reference.

“It looks like a mouse,” the brunet comments as Phil finishes connecting the dots.

“It does not. It’s a majestic lion,” the other pouts at Dan, furrowing his brows.

Dan laughs out loud at Phil’s expression and leans in pecking him on the cheek.

“Sorry,” he says pulling away. “It is a lion.”

Phil stays silent and only after a couple seconds does it register in Dan’s brain what he just did. He’s about to apologise profusely when Phil drops the pen, cradles Dan’s cheeks in his hands and ghosts his lips over Dan’s not exactly sure if that’s welcome and letting the brunet decide. Leaning forward, Dan kisses the divine being in front of him, carefully and tenderly at first building it up slowly until Phil’s licking over Dan’s bottom lip and then nipping at it gently. He pecks Dan’s lips exactly four more times and then breaks away. Their breathing is a bit uneven and Dan thinks his heart has never fluttered in such a humming bird fashion before. But he likes it and a smile spreads across his face.

“So, um,” Phil bites his lip looking at Dan’s. “Want me to draw more?” He smirks picking up the pen and meeting Dan’s gaze. They both giggle and Dan nods in agreement.

It’s almost dawning when Dan returns to his flat. Phil’s nodded off a few minutes earlier and Dan felt weird just staring at him sleep so he figured he’d better go. They already made plans for tonight, Phil’s cooking lasagne and Dan’s helping him. The brunet doubts the helping part will actually happen unless Phil would want his kitchen to look like a disaster but he’s agreed anyway. As he flops onto his mattress, Dan wants to scream in happiness. He refrains, though, and grins at his ceiling instead. Cheery morning light flows into the 210 but Dan doesn’t notice it as he’s already out by the time it reaches his face, a smile still tugging at the corner of his lips.


End file.
